Mountains
The Massive line of mountains that circle the Sahrive Desert The Mountains: ''' Cold. Desolate. The base of the mountains has always been said to be the barrens, or no man's land. Everything for miles is too dangerous to travel through safely. Unless you know how. Which is exactly what the sub-humans have managed. Cave systems, tunnels, underground caverns. Ravine's, entire hollowed out encampments in the side of the face of the mountains itself. They have made themselves a home, and as hard as it is to survive -- they have thrived, making the mountain their own. Important Locations: '''Caves About what one would expect, though not exactly where one would expect to find them. Rather than obviously presented where anyone can have access to them, the entrance to the caves is at the bottom of a rather steep ravine - what’s at the bottom? Well, nobody really knows. Rumors are that’s where a lot of the bad, evil, painful magic resonates from. People have tried to scale down the rock face, but every one that tries never comes back. Every so often, pretty damned scary noises are heard along the ravine walls and from the bottom itself, but there is nothing that can be confirmed. This mountain Sanctuary is much like the Desert sanctuary - The Caverns. Though there are still indoor rivers and springs, it is more cool than the heat of the desert. There are little openings, clearings that make much more sense to be here than out there - some of them overlooking the rest of the world with incredible views. This Sanctuary is a fairly peaceful one, and likely the most accepting of outsiders. This Sanctuary has the biggest medical facility of all of the sanctuaries combined, as well as the best specialized doctors and care assistants. This is the Sanctuary where all of those who have been hurt in the war either in no man’s land or badly enough in other Sanctuaries are taken. Human and sub human alike, all are treated here and the Sanctuary itself is seen as a safe haven and neutral zone for both. If this law is broken, those in charge will come down with a hell of a lot of painful punishment. Volcano & Hangar: What better use is there for a volcano deep in the mountains, than to make a Sanctuary out of it? Is it dormant? Not by any means, it could blow at any minute and quite often has active bursts. It's incredibly dangerous to live so close to it -- but this is why those who live here do so. Those who built the volcano sanctuary are the dwarves, orcs and dragonkin. Those who thrive in hot, almost unlivable conditions. Those who live in this Sanctuary seem to have a good system going, and a way to make sure that any lava flow diverts around their hangars, airships, and their homes. Runes, magic, who knows what it is? All that matters is that it’s there to keep them safe. Though in doing so, their base is one of those that is rather exposed to the elements, and outside forces. It wouldn’t take much at all for the humans to simply bomb the mountain, and destroy the entire camp. They simply haven’t had the bravery to do so, not yet at least. Small scale explosions, small scale attempts to bring the mountain down have all failed. It is only a matter of time before they try it. The hangar and volcano base is likely the base that is most run like a military camp. There are very few children to be found in this camp, and all adults are well trained to move at a moment’s notice. There is little to no privacy unless you are of the highest trust levels or importance, more often people are living in barracks, working to harvest any food that they have, making sure that the underground springs are flowing.. The underground supplies are all stocked, and making sure that all imported and exported goods are accounted for, that all airships are in perfect condition, that their weapons are all stocked. It is one of the more important bases for getting goods between camps, and tends to be where all of the supply routes come through. There is a Tavern, a kitchen and mess hall, hot springs… barracks, captain and important official’s quarters. The armory, the repair hall. Infirmary, offices. All things of the utmost practicality, and nothing more. The hangar is also where 90% of the weapons are made for the sub humans, given their access to the materials necessary to do so. Those of a more unique make are also done here, as it seems most of the tech can be well kept safe in the hangar camp and sent world around on the airships, as one would expect.